Mayhem
by I Love Jasper Whitlock Hale
Summary: Hikaru has shut himself off because of being ignored by Haruhi. He promises never to trust anyone except Kaoru again...But what happens when a girl and her friend manage to show them what it's like to trust again? KxOC HxOC TxH BACK IN BUSINESS!
1. Prologue!

Prologue.

Music fluttered on in the background, and the girl sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. She was in a hotel room, in Tokyo, Japan. She brushed a piece of straight, chocolate brown hair out of deep, crystal clear ocean blue eyes. A phone rang in the background, and she swiveled around, reaching over and plucking it off the stand.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear! How're you doing?" A warm, honey like voice asked on the other part of the line.

"Oh fine…I'm really tired, I'm not used to the time zone."

"Is that so? Well we miss you very much! But I'm sure you'll love your new school, Ouran Academy. It's supposed to be one of the most prestigious."

"Yes mom, I know." The girl laughed, happy to hear her mother's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Oh we're just driving back from dinner. It was lovely, we went out with the family friends again. The Johnsons', you know?"

"Ah…them." The tone in the girl's voice was disapproving.

"Come on now dear, I know you're upset with Justin, but you need to at least forgive him." Her mother pleaded. Quickly she was cut off.

"Put it on speaker phone!" The girl heard her father say in a muffled voice. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Good dad!" She chirped.

"That's wonderful! So how are the living accommodations coming along?

"Er…" She looked around the hotel room. It was small, and it wasn't the best, but it would do for the time being. "It's going okay. I'm more concerned about school."

"Well hopefully it'll work out. We went down to the barn today. Jake can tell you're not here."

"Aw, poor baby. We'll have to get him over here as soon as possible. I miss him too." She said sadly, speaking of her horse.

"Alright, well we better get going, we're about to hit a dead spot anyways."

"Okay…I love you guys!"

"We love you too. We'll talk to you soon Lexi!" The phone clicked off, and the girl sighed softly. She missed her parents very much, and hadn't ever been on her own before, despite the fact she was almost 16. Little did she know, her life was about to change drastically.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time._

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night, _

_The start of every tear I'm going to cry._

"Honey, watch out, it's awfully dark out here…" said the soft voice of his wife.

"It's alright Maggie, I'm watching. Do you think Alexis will be okay over there by herself?"

"I think she'll be fine."

The two sat in silence, and the husband watched the road carefully. They didn't know what was veering around the corner. They didn't know that the drunk driver was completely out of it, practically unconscious. They didn't know they were about to…

"HONEY! LOOK OUT!" Maggie yelled, gripping his arm tightly. She screamed, as did he.

*In someone's house…on the news.*

_This evening police found the bodies of Maggie and Zack Fisher, the famous couple with one daughter. Evidence says that a drunk driver was the cause of their crash, and they died on impact. No one knows where their daughter, Alexis, is, but we send our apologies for this terrible accident. _


	2. Tragedy

Yuuki sighed nervously. It was her first day at Ouran High School and she wanted to make a good impression. She thought back to her parents. _I have to do this for them. I know that they're counting on me. _She could remember her mom's cheery voice on the other end of the line. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see them again…They had said that they would come over for the breaks.

Without even thinking about it, she ran ahead, laughing happily. _Life is good._

**

Hikaru burst out laughing as he looked out the window. Kaoru noticed this and went over to the window to join him.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"There's this girl out there…she's running around like a fool!" He said through laughs. Kaoru peered out the window, seeing a girl with vibrant brown hair skipping down in the courtyard. She was laughing, talking to a girl behind her, who was watching her with amusement in her eyes.

"Looks like harmless fun to me…. maybe we'll meet her! Maybe she'll come to the Host Club!" Tamaki said as the rest of the Host Club appeared behind them to watch her.

"Alright my children, class is starting…get to class now!" Tamaki said, shooing them off.

***In class a couple of hours later***

"Yuuki? Are you in here?" The girl looked up, slightly startled.

"I'm going to need you to come outside with me." He said gravely. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over, seeing her bewildered face and the man's somber one. Something was up.

"You think she's in trouble?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. As the door closed, they leaned over trying to listen. (Curiosity/ killed the Cheshire cats! :D)

Yuuki's POV

"Yuuki…I have something important to tell you." He said, looking away.

"I hate to say this, but your parents have been killed in a car accident…I understand you don't have anywhere else to stay, so we need to discuss this…are you okay?" He watched as she trembled.

"I…I.." Without a second glance at the man she whirled around and ran. Her whole life, everything she knew was gone. Her mother with her charming smile, and her father with his knowledge and understanding were long didn't even notice where she was going…and found herself running smack into someone.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She blubbered, not being able to see the person through the thick film of tears in her eyes.

"Miss, are you alright?" She heard a boyish but slightly feminine voice.

"I-I…" She was to busy trying to stop her crying. To Haruhi's surprise, she put her hand to her mouth and bit her thumb.

"Miss…please, it's okay…What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"I-" She took a gulp of air, kind of like a large hiccup.

"There now..it's alright. Why don't we go somewhere private and talk about it?" Haruhi said. Quickly, she stood and guided the girl towards the music room. She knew it would be empty at the time, so it would be a good place to talk in private.

***At the Music Room because I'm that lazy…:D***

Haruhi shut the door behind her. Yuuki's crying had slowly let down to a whimper.

"So…what happened miss?"

"C-call me Yuuki."

"Yuuki-chan, what happened?" Haruhi pressed, sitting on the couch cross legged parallel to her.

"My parents are gone. They died in a car accident. I'm all alone.." She muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Haruhi felt cold all over. This had happened to her…her mother had died in a car accident as well.

"I'm so sorry…I dealt with something similar a few years ago. My mom died, leaving me to care for my dad." She replied, feeling a little sad herself.

At this point, the host club started to filter in, but stopped at the door when they saw Haruhi and the girl sitting there.

"I'm sorry…I'm so scared…I'm so afraid of being alone…I..I've never been alone!" She cried, tears pouring down her face again.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in stunned silence. It had been exactly how they'd felt. They'd felt cut off from the outside world. The twins had thought that everyone around them was dumb or airheaded. But when they'd had each other, and now they had the Host Club. It was a same sort of situation, but in the reverse effect. She had had family and people who loved her, but now she was alone.

"I always had my parents…always. I just can't do this by myself…" She blurted out.

Quickly and quietly the twins moved into the room.

"Haruhi, is there anything we can do to help?" They said in unison. Yuuki looked up, tears still in her eyes. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-chan…I didn't know you're friends were coming. I'll leave now." She muttered, standing and trying to leave. Hikaru quickly moved in front of her and firmly pressed her shoulders down, forcing her to sit on the couch.

"Don't even try to move. I'll just make you sit down again." He said quietly. She gasped, then blushed, averting her eyes. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away.

Hikaru moved to the side table and grabbed some tissues. He then handed them to her. She managed a small smile, and took them from his hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you…and totally break down…like this…I'm not usually…like this."

(A/N: The dots in the middle are where she does the sucking in air thing. It's how I cry and it's really hard to talk. :/ I thought it would kind of help as a special characteristic. You could just call it a big hiccup I guess~)

"Listen, you just lost your parents..you have a right to be upset." Kaoru said gently, sitting down on one side while Hikaru sat down on the other.

Haruhi was surprised at the twin's behavior. She had never seen them care so much for someone. She had seen, as they had walked in, a certain passion in their eyes like they had an urge to comfort her. But then again, they had been through something the same. They had gone through middle school their whole lives alone…and now Yuuki was about to experience a life without her parents, without anyone to support her.

"And especially when you've just started school…do you have any idea where you're going to stay?" Hikaru said, fighting the urge to put a hand on her back and calm her down.

"I don't really know. I ran away before that guy could tell me anything." She said, finally calm.

"Maybe you could stay with one of us!" Honey said enthusiastically. Haruhi sweat-dropped, just noticing all of them had crept in without her noticing.

"I hate to be rude, but I don't really know you…" She said bashfully. She quickly rubbed her eyes.

"You know me and Kaoru!" Hikaru interceded.

"Well, I don't know your name now do I?" She said, smiling lightly. She appeared to be taking the grief and shoving it away. Well, at least she wasn't crying anymore…

"My name is Hikaru…it's a pleasure to formally meet you…?" He dropped off, remembering he hadn't learned her name.

"Yuuki." She said, finishing his sentence, gazing into his eyes.

"Well..Yuuki, it's a pleasure." He said.

_I've never seen him act so polite before__…_Kaoru thought, very surprised.

She backed away. "I'll be able to manage if I just don't think about it.." She smiled once again. "Now, I think I'll be okay. Thanks for all of your help!" She said cheerfully.

Suddenly, because of her luck, a banana peel appeared from nowhere. She slipped on it, and ran smack into a statue, which teetered and tottered. She prayed it wouldn't fall…but it did.

"Opps! I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuuki stammered.

"Uh oh.." The twins sang together.

"This means…." Kyouya started.

"You owe a dept to the host club…" Haruhi groaned, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Welcome to the host club! :D" Tamaki chirped. (Yes that would be his face.)

**Notes: Alright, I understand that some of you might feel that I have jumped into the whole her parents died and everything. That's the point. And that's how she and Haruhi meet so yeah****…****Also, I know that the twins may seem OOC, but I think because they have gone through the same sort of situation****…****(the loneliness) So yeah. ._. ALSO: Yumi is not going to be in this story. I might go back and rewrite this if you guys don't like this chapter. **

"Eh?" Yuuki stuttered.

"Oh dear…" Haruhi said, facepalming herself.

"Yuuki-chan here now owes us a dept of 8 million yen. You're gonna have to pay it off somehow, so you can just help us out with the host club! We could always use some more hosts!" Tamaki chirped.

"Tamaki, how exactly are you going to do that?" Kyouya said in a questioning tone.

"Well…we'll just dress her up as a guy of course!" Honey exclaimed.

"Twins…you'll have to help with this one! Go try and make her…boyish I guess!"

"NOOO!" Yuuki wailed in protest. "Haruhi save me!" She called as they were 'frolicking' down the hallway.

Haruhi proceded to burst out laughing, of course, she had been through the same thing.

"Don't worry, you won't be scarred for life I promise!"

**At some secret wardrobe in the school :o**

"Alright, let's get to work Hikaru! You help her with her hair." Kaoru said.

"Hika-chan…w-what're you gonna do to me?" She said, trembling slightly. He looked at her with a mischievous look.

"I'm just gonna fix you up~" He cooed.

"P-please…Hika-chan…don't do this to me?" She whimpered, trying to give him a puppy dog look.

"Now now…don't look at me like that. It won't be that bad I promise. Now…let's see your hair. It's already short so that should help.

(If you would like to know she looks like Yuki from Vampire Knight :D)

He quickly grabbed a few clips and pushed her hair up. He moved fast, and by the time he was done she looked a lot like Haruhi.

"There now, all better!" He said happily, placing his hand on her neck to brush away some stray hairs that had fallen out of the clip. She shuddered, giggling slightly, and skittered away from his touch.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She blushed. "S-sorry..I just have a ticklish spot there…"

"Oh really…" He said mischeviously. Quickly, he leaned down and placed his head on her neck. She gasped, blushing but laughing at the same time.

"Th-that's…not fair…" She giggled.

"Oh but yes it is…" He said, smirking.

"Heh, looks like Hikaru is enjoying himself." Kaoru said to himself.

"STOP!" Yuuki yelped, shying out of the chair and away from Hikaru.

"Okay okay, enough playing around. We need to get back to work!" Kaoru exclaimed, moving over to help his brother.

"Now..let's see…what else should we do?" Kaoru chirped.

"How about how she dresses…oh wait we really don't have to change much…" He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Yuuki gave him a wary glare. She was wearing a girls uniform, but it looked slightly ruffled.

"All we need is a guys uniform..." he muttered.

"We can take care of that!" And before she could say anything, the twins were out the door.

In the silence, Yuuki proceded to think about how she was feeling…being so cheerful all of a sudden.

"I don't know…I can't even think about it." She quivered in her place.

"This is so much fun Hikaru! This is just like dressing up Haruhi…except she squirms more!" Kaoru chirped. Hikaru froze in place. The fun was gone.

"Just…like Haruhi?" He muttered.

"Oh come on Hikaru…you've gotta learn to move on." Kaoru said, putting a hand on his slightly older brother's shoulder.

"It's just so damn hard…I see them every day and it just makes me so…" He growled, his fingers tightening into the palm of his hand.

"Hikaru…just try and have fun… please." Kaoru pleaded, grabbing his twin's hand and dragging him back towards the changing room.

They walked in on Yuuki, who was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees again.

"I guess I need to find somewhere to stay…I-I don't know…I just don't wanna be alone..I couldn't stand it." She murmered, blinking rapidly and biting her thumb once in a while.

"You need somewhere to stay?" Kaoru asked, walking in the door.

"Oh! Yes but…I just don't know where." She said, surprised by their presence…er well Kaoru's. Hikaru was being dragged in by him. He looked really upset and distant.

"Hey…Hika-chan, is something wrong?" Yuuki said, tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's weird…one minute you're all happy and the next you're really upset…hormonal much?" Yumi said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm just not in a good mood! Okay? Butt out." He snapped.

"Oh, I can understand where you're coming from…" Yuuki said quietly, sighing sadly.

Suddenly, he moved to her side.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly, suddenly cupping her face. She gasped. "I was being a jerk…will you forgive me?" (Imagine roses and sparkly background? :0)

"Yes." She replied in the same quiet tone. He moved away again, containing a laugh.

"Hey! I've got an idea of where you could stay!" Kaoru chirped.

"Where?" She asked, turning to face him and giving Hikaru some time to control himself.

"Why, with us of course!" He said with a grin, sliding his eyes over to meet Hikaru's.

"WHAT?!"

Kaoru turned to Hikaru.

"Well, she doesn't have anywhere ELSE to go…" He muttered.

"You'd…really let me stay with you?" Yuuki looked up in shock.

"Yeah! We do have a lot of extra rooms!" Hikaru said, a grin on his face.

"Well…I guess it could work out…" Yuuki muttered.

"Great! We'll take you home today and you can pick out a room!" Kaoru seemed especially excited at this. He loved having guests over.

"Oh, just to warn you though…" Hikaru took the hint from his brother and joined him. They gave her a mischeivious grin. (which she sweatdropped at)

"Our parents won't be home…we stay at the smaller estate by ourselves…"

"So we'll have the WHOLE house to ourselves…" Hikaru said cheekily, stepping forward and cupping her face again.

"HOUSE PARTY!!" He and Kaoru cried at the same time, which made Yuuki jump back and yelp in surprise. She landed on the floor, and grumbled. The twins burst out laughing, holding their sides as they replayed the image of her face over and over again.

"You looked so funny Yuuki!" Kaoru cried, falling to the floor laughing. Hikaru joined him.

"On second thought…maybe I won't stay with you." Yuuki said, growing irritated.

"Oh but if you refuse, we'll just have to kidnap you!" Kaoru chirped as he helped her up.

"But I COULD always call the police…"

"Yeah, but we could over rule them with the Ootori private police." Hikaru argued back.

"Fine then. Off we go." She said, getting up and brushing her butt off.

"Hurray!" The twins yelled, and took her by the arm and led her down the hall triumphantly.

"Wait! What about the uniform and stuff?" She said, suddenly remembering.

"Meh, we'll just do it tomorrow." The twins said, shrugging it off


	3. Uplift

**Hey guys, **

**So I'm really sorry it took me all this time to post chapters…my dad took my laptop away for like 4 weeks…so yeah. :| But I have been writing in that time…so do not fret!!! :D**

**Okay, disclaimer time! Hikaru it's your turn! :D**

**Hikaru: YAY!! ****Rachel does not own ANY of the characters in Ouran High School Host Club, and if she did, they would all end up happy. ****But she does own Alexis AND Hannah~**

"Wow…" Yuuki muttered, taking in the size of their home.

"Yeah, pretty impressive right?" Kaoru said with a laugh. "Alright, let's go in." He unlocked the door and walked in, dropping his backpack by the door.

"Come on in, Yuuki. Let's go pick you out a room. Hikaru you coming?" He asked, turning to his twin.

"Nah. I'm going to go do my homework." He said, slinging both his and Kaoru's backpack over his shoulder. Kaoru smiled at this.

"Would you like a room close or far from ours?"

"Close. This house is huge….I'd kind of be a little creeped out if I wasn't close." She said awkwardly. Kaoru chuckled.

"I understand. To be honest, me and Hikaru sleep together. I know it sounds weird, but we're just used to it." He admitted.

"Hey, you're brothers. It's harmless." She said with a small laugh and a shrug as they went up the same stairs as Hikaru.

"Well, you got lucky. There's a room opposite to ours that you can use. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. The room was very large and…empty. There were two French doors, and curiously she went and looked inside. It was a small, hard wood sitting area. "Oh yeah, there's a master bathroom over here too." He said, showing her another door. She quickly went inside to be dazzled by a beautiful bathroom.

"Woah…so this is the master bedroom?! I couldn't possible take it…shouldn't you guys?"

"Nah, it's fine. We don't really have a use for it. But yeah, you can decorate it however you want. We don't care. "

"Wow…" She said quietly. Then immediately she fished through her bag. "Hello? Oh yes, I'm going to need to schedule an appointment. Alright, thanks." She put the cellphone back as soon as she had gotten it out. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, but watch out for Hikaru. I've got a bad feeling he's upset and that he's not going to get over it soon." Kaoru said with a small, encouraging smile.

"Oh that's no problem, I'll just use my girly charms to open him up." She said sarcastically. He laughed. "So, I was wondering…since you guys are letting me stay here, would you like me to make dinner? I'm a pretty good cook, and I could cook whatever you want."

His eyes turned into two giant sparkles. "Y-you'll cook us whatever we want?! Hold on, let me go ask Hikaru! Thank you so much Yuuki, we haven't had REAL food in a long time!"

"Okay! Well just let me know…I've got to make a phone call, so just give me a few minutes." She said, laughing at his expression.

**Hika/Kaoru's Room**

"Hey Hikaru! Yuuki is going to make us dinner tonight!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Hmm?" He had his headphones in his ears, and was listening to music. Kaoru laughed and yanked one out of his ear.

"Hey!" Hikaru snapped. He tried to get the earphone back, but Kaoru dangled it in front of him as though he was a cat. "What did you say?"

"I said that Yuuki is going to make us dinner! What do you want?"

"She's going to make US dinner? Why?"

"Because, she wants to pay us back for letting her stay with us." Kaoru said, setting the headphone on the bed.

"I don't care. You can choose. You know, she'll make a nice toy." Hikaru said, a smirk growing on his face.

"I thought we were done with that stuff, Hikaru." Kaoru said in a warning tone.

"Yeah well, I figured out how shallow Haruhi really was, so I guess the world is made up of idiots." Hikaru said dryly.

"Hikaru, I know you're upset because of what happened, but there ARE other people out there. Yuuki seems like a very kind and honest person, so I think we should give her a shot." Kaoru said, taking one of his brothers hands.

"You may be able to forgive easily Kaoru, but I am not." Hikaru snapped. He stormed out of their room and down the hallway. Kaoru sighed. He stood, brushing his hair back, and went across the hall to get Yuuki.

"I guess we'll just have Italian." He muttered to himself, and he was about to push open Yuuki's door, but noticed she was dialing a number.

**Words- Hannah**

_Words- Yuuki_

_Hey Hannah…how are you doing?_

**Hey Lexi! I'm great…cept I miss you! How about you?**

_Oh just fine and dandy. _

**How is Japan treating you?**

_I absolutely HATE the time zone here…I can barely sleep._

**Aww…that sucks. So how's your new school?**

_It's okay…but I…I received some bad news. _

**What?**

_My parents are dead Hannah..-choking up here- they were killed in a car accident in the States._

**You're kidding…really?**

_Do you think I would kid about something like this?_

**Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry! **

_It's fine. Let's just not talk about it. So how's school going?_

**Ugh…they won't leave me alone.**

_You serious?! I thought after I left they would back off….I'm sorry for causing trouble for you._

**It's okay…it's not HALF as bad as what they were doing to you…**

_Mmmm…_

**Does it still…hurt to talk about it?**

_Yeah…I can't get over what they said to me. _

**Yeah well, they're just bitches. Not everyone is like them.**

_-bitter laugh- I'm going to have a hard time believing that one. On the bright side, I've made a new friend…His…I mean her name is Haruhi. She's posing as a guy though…I don't know why._

**That's kind of weird…-laughs- I don't think I would do that…what if someone found out?! Are you going to tell?**

_Hell no, it's not my secret to tell. I better go, I've gotta cook dinner. _

**You're cooking dinner? For who?**

_Well actually, two twins offered to let me stay with them at their house._

**Wow…that's really nice of them!  
**

_Yeah but, I've got a bad feeling about them…_

**A bad feeling? Why'd you agree to stay with them?**

_Because they kidnapped me. _

…**well okay then…I guess I'll see you later!! I love you and I miss you sooo much!!!**

_BYE! I love you too!_

Kaoru heard her phone click off. He was surprised. From what he heard, it sounded like she already knew Haruhi's secret, had figured out he and his twin were mischievous, and that she was foreign. Also, it sounded like she had had some sort of bad thing happen to her in the past socially. He quickly stood and knocked on the door.

"Hey Yuuki, Hikaru is being a butt, so you can just make us something Italian if you want to." He said through the door.

"Alright, that's fine with me!" She said, her happy personality back once again. This also confused Kaoru. She came out of the door, wearing a tank top and some shorts. She skipped down the hallway and down the stairs. "I'll call you when it's ready!" She yelled back up.

Kaoru ambled away to find Hikaru, which was sitting in the living room, actually doing his homework this time.

Yuuki POV

I looked around the big kitchen with wide eyes. There was no way in hell I'd be able to find anything in here. Shyly, I stepped outside into the living room to find Hikaru and Kaoru sitting there.

"Uhmm…" I started, but both of them looked up to me immediately.

"What?" They both simultaneously asked. However, Hikaru looked annoyed.

"I was just wondering where you keep everything.

"In the pantry…duh." Hikaru snapped.

"Yeah Smart-aleck, I'm not that dumb. Where IS the pantry is my question." Yuuki challenged back. "I-I mean…can you please tell me where it is?" She had forgotten her manners.

"Well, that was a big attitude change…"

"Yeah, coming from the person who was nice to me a couple of hours ago and is being a total ass now. Kaoru, could you please come show me? I don't want this to take longer than an hour." She rubbed the back of her head, then her eyes.

Kaoru nodded, and smiled briefly. He padded into the kitchen and showed her a pair of double doors that lead to a completely stocked pantry. She got everything she needed from there, and then went to the fridge.

"Kay, I'm good. Thank you for your help Kaoru!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Yuuki…I mean…Lexi, why do you keep changing moods?" He asked curiously. He wanted to know more about her. She froze, and looked at him with a bitter smile.

"I don't think you have a right to ask me that." She said as she reached for a pan and put some chicken breasts on it.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't know me." She said simply.

"Well, I'd like to know you…" He said, to be honest, he was quite intrigued. Maybe she could be a new toy for a while. At least until she got used to them.

"As for why I change moods, I'm trying to turn a new leaf…and it's hard to keep myself from lashing out." She said, turning the pan on low heat. "Now shoo, I'm making your dinner and I know you don't want it burnt." She said with a small, fleeting smile. Kaoru nodded and went back to the living room.

"Maybe you're right Hikaru, maybe she could be a new toy…" Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"What made you change your mind?"

"She doesn't trust us one bit." Kaoru replied.

**Okay guys, That's chapter 3 ! :D Things are getting interesting...By the way, I wanted to clarify that Yuuki's real name is Alexis (Lexi for short) but she's going by Yuki to make it look like she's Japanese and to fit in with the culture. **

**Hello everyone~~ ^^ Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate your encouragement, but I got a message from someone that made me think differently. Asking people for reviews isn't right. I shouldn't do the whole "review now or else no update." Anyways, I'll keep them anonymous but I really do appreciate them letting me know. ^^ I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I know my chapters can be short but I'm trying to buy myself a little time. Your encouragement really does help, it makes me want to write. I'm serious. You don't HAVE to review, but at least tell me how I'm doing once in a while, please? :3**

**Thanks. :D Hope you enjoy~**

**Now…let the Mayhem continue!!!! :0**

"Let's try now." Hikaru said with a grin. He snuck into the kitchen, his brother at his side. Yuuki was in front of the stove. Quickly they moved to either side of her and wrapped an arm around her waist. They purred in her ear, expecting her to be flustered.

"If you don't want your food burned OR poisoned, I suggest you get off of me this instant." She said very calmly.

"Aw come on, don't be like that!" Hikaru purred.

"Yeah, we just want to have a little fun!" Kaoru insisted. Sudddenly, each of them felt a force hit them square in the chest. They fell to the ground. They looked up to see that it was Yuuki that had pushed them, and she calmly went back to cooking.

"Now I suggest you scram before I get upset." She said, taking the pan off the burner.

"Awww come on…" they both whined.

"Scat." She turned and shot each of them a glare. Defeated, they stood and walked out of the kitchen.

*About an Hour Later:*

"Alright, dinner's ready boys!" She called cheerfully. Kaoru bounded into the dining room, Hikaru in tow.

"So, what do we get?" they sounded bored, but hungry. She set three plates on the table.

"Chicken Parmesan. Enjoy. I'll get us some water." She returned to the kitchen, and came back with some water. She sat down comfortably. "Go on, dig in." Kaoru took a bite and tentavly raised it to his lips. "I was tempted, but I promise I didn't poison it." She brought some up to her own mouth and took a bite.

Kaoru repeated her action, and once again his eyes turned into stars. "Y-Yuuki-chan! This is delicious!!" He cried. Hikaru took a bite, and shrugged. However, Yuuki could tell he was having a hard time keeping himself from acting the same way his brother did. "Wow…where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mum." She said, munching on a piece then taking a sip of water.

"She must've been amazing!"

"She taught me everything I know. I'll never run out of recipes so just ask me for whatever you'd like." Yuuki said with a soft, faint smile. They didn't really talk to much for the rest of the meal, and Yuuki was done first. She took her plate and cup into the kitchen and loaded them into an automatic dishwasher. Then she turned to the twins who were helping themselves to a second helping of the chicken parmesan.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She got a mumbled response and quickly ran off, sprinting through the living room and up the stairs. She ran all the way to her room and shut the door and locked it. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief to be away from the boys. Being around them made it much harder. She quickly stripped down and ran into the bathroom to take a shower

She looked at the music player that was installed in the shower and quickly ran to fetch her iPod. She snatched it up, uploaded her songs into the water proof device, and then set it down. Quickly she turned on the shower.

Once it was heated up, she decided to wait on playing music. She would save it all for Friday, which was one of her favorite days of the week. Quickly she stepped into the rather large shower and practically let all her worries roll of her shoulders with the water. But that was impossible. One burden stayed planted right on her heart, not willing to let go. She sniffed, remembering the tidal wave of grief that she needed to get over. Quickly, she let it roll over her.

Yuuki found herself on her knees, pressing her forehead against the cold tile. She choked out a sob.

"Hikaru I'm bored." Kaoru whined. They had set their plates in the kitchen along with Yuuki's.

"What so you want to do?" They had both finished their homework.

"I dunno. Let's go play one of those video games in our room." Kaoru said with a shrug. They both stood and walked to their room. The twins noticed that it was relatively quiet, but heard a shower running and saw it as the explanation. It turned off, and they heard a door slam, and a sort of hiccupping sound.

"You don't think she's crying do you?" Kaoru asked, turning to his brother as they entered their room.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. I'm too tired to think." Hikaru said with a yawn. He glanced at the clock, it was only 8.

"Yeah…you sure seemed tired a few minutes ago." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower." He muttered, upset that he had been caught in his own act.

Yuuki's room.

I curled up in the small cocoon I had made myself. There was no bed, and quite honestly I didn't care. There wasn't much I could take with me from the hotel room I had been staying in for the past week. I only had my backpack and suitcase filled with clothing. (I had planned on shopping later.) I let the numb side of me wash over, but it didn't seem to fill me enough to make me stop crying. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**

Hikaru woke up in a panic. He was having that dream again. He groaned and put his head in his hands. He had dreamt about the day Haruhi and Tamaki had gotten together.

_Flashback_

_The host club was ending, and Hikaru was talking animatedly to Haruhi, who would nod and say a few things in response. She seemed very distant all of a sudden, and would stare off into space. _

"_Guess what Haruhi? I get my cast off tomorrow!" He said excitedly, trying to get her attention._

"_Mhm." She said, still day dreaming. _

"_Guess what? Me and Kaoru are going to America for vacation! You wanna go?" _

"_Sure" _

_He tried several other things, but she just wasn't listening. _

"_Haruhi. Will you go out with me?" He grinned wickedly. _

"_Yeah…wait a second!" She suddenly snapped to attention._

"_Thanks for listening, Haruhi, I really appreciate it." He snorted, annoyed. _

_Suddenly, Tamaki appeared at the door. He looked extremely nervous, and a slight blush was on his face. "H-Haruhi? Can I talk to you…outside?" He asked. _

"_Sure, Senpai.." She said, wondering at the strangeness in his voice. She got up, looked to Hikaru, who looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, clueless. They walked out of the door, but Tamaki looked back and mouthed "Wish me luck.". The twins looked at each other, and Hikaru's heart filled with dread. They slipped out of the door, following the two out. They had gone down to the courtyard. _

_Tamaki was facing away from her, from what the twins could see. He had his fists clenched and his face was bright red. "H-Haruhi. Do you remember that one time when I was holding that mannequin really creepily?" _

"_Yeah…and it was really creepy, senpai. But why are you bringing it up?" She asked._

"_Well, the reason I was holding it like that was because I was practicing something." _

"_What on earth could you be practicing with a mannequin?" She asked, flustered. _

"_I was practicing for this moment. I was practicing…to tell you that I love you." He said quickly._

"_You…what?" She stammered. _

"_I love you, Haruhi." He said firmly. _

_She stared at him, as though she didn't fully comprehend it. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't want to force it on you, it's just…ever since I started to get to know you, I just..I don't know." He said, seeming more downhearted as he went along. He turned, about to walk away._

"_Don't." _

"_What?" He swiveled back around._

"_Don't leave." She said, smiling with tears in her eyes. He came back to her, and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you too, senpai…I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier, I just…I was so surprised you would actually love __**me.**__ I'm nothing special." _

"_You mean the world to me." He whispered. Then, he leaned down and very gently, kissed her. _

_Hikaru, feeling his whole world shatter, backed away slowly and ran. Kaoru raced after him._

"_Hikaru…" He found him in one of the unused libraries. "did you like her?" He didn't get a verbal response, just a nod. _

_It was the worst day of his life._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Chapter 6 is here a little early….Okay maybe a lot early. Oh well. I think I MIGHT update with two chapters a week. I'm not sure. I know I apologized about asking you to review in the next chapter, but I'd like it if you would review. It really gets me going and energized to write. Maybe that's why you got Chapter 6 early….huh. :] I'm not making you review…just asking -3-;;**

**I'm going to answer all the reviews now…x.x**

**LostRevelations77: I'm glad you like the story so far! :3 Oh don't worry about Hikaru. It'll get better….in a few chapters… -.-**

**Soserene93: I I'm craving Italian food now too. xD Though I'd prefer Fettuccini Alfredo :] I'm glad you liked the chapter! There's more to come! :D I'm also glad you love this story~ Makes me very happy :]**

**MatterOfTrust: I believe I answered you in a reply, but I'd still like to say thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like that I incorporate myself. I often give my main character a few qualities I myself have. :D**

**Top twins: I'm glad you guys like it!**

**And thanks to everyone for previous reviews: NumbnessForSound, L wants your cookie, (thakn you for the two reviews…I appreciate people following my story)chaos0marine (thanks for reviewing twice!! :3)**

**Subscribe to story alerts…….that is if you want to know what happens when I post chapters… xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cept for Yuuki and Hannah. They are my slaves. Rawr. :D**

He shook his head angrily, trying to repel the thoughts away. He heard a soft groan from the other side of the hall way and saw as a glow of light came out of the room.

_Why did we let her stay here? Why? She's just like Haruhi…and I let her into our house…_ He thought, clearly upset. _I'm just going to be as mean as possible. Maybe she'll leave. The gate to our world is closing._

_******** _

Hikaru was up an hour early, and quickly took another shower. He woke up Kaoru, and pushed him into the shower. Kaoru couldn't seem to get up early. It was about 15 minutes till they had to leave for school when he remembered that Yuuki didn't seem to be up. Quickly he knocked on her door to make sure she wasn't changing, and found her to be still asleep.

_Hmm…._He thought. He smirked and shut her door. Kaoru was already downstairs and at the door, waiting.

"Where is Yuuki?" He asked, arms folded.

"I dunno. And I don't really care." Hikaru replied.

"Well well, sounds like you didn't get enough sleep last night." Kaoru said with a chuckle.

"I had the dream again." He muttered.

"Oh…" Kaoru put his arms around his brother's waist. "I'm sorry…I wish I could help you."

"You're helping me just by being here." Hikaru said quietly. He gripped his brother's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and both of them sweat dropped.

"So, you didn't know she was still asleep, huh?" Kaoru said, turning to see his brother acting innocent.

"Hey, it's not my responsibility to wake her up or anything." He growled unhappily. His plan hadn't worked.

They heard a pair of feet practically running down the stairs. To their surprise, she was all dressed up as a guy, her hair clipped up and everything.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Kaoru asked, his mouth gaping open.

"Well I would've had more time if I hadn't slept in. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting, I'm not used to Japanese time…" She muttered under her breath.

"Are you going to get breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah. I can live till lunch." She said, chuckling. "So, I'll see you guys at school."

"Eh? How're you going to get there?"

"I rented a car." She said simply, walking out the door. They stared after her in surprise.

"See you guys in class!" She chirped.

"Well…"

"For someone who misses her parents like crazy…"

"You sure are independent.."

She stiffened as she walked outside, but continued to the car and hopped in. She jammed the key into the ignition. "Stupid twins…" She muttered, placing her head on the wheel and sighing. There was a large, stinging hole where her heart should be, and they were just making it worse.

As she pulled into the student section parking, she noticed the twins had followed her in a sleek black car. She noted it was a mustang, an American car. She'd ask them about it later when she wasn't mad at them.

Alexis took a deep, nervous breath, and plastered a fake smile on her face. She grabbed her bag from the back and headed into the school. The twins stalked behind her, and she felt like she was being followed by two creepers. As she went into class, they slid into a desk behind her. She pulled out an empty notebook and began writing in it, just letting her thoughts slide onto the page. Then she started hearing the whispers.

"Did you hear? His parents were killed in a car accident just yesterday and he's back in school! Unbelievable!" She winced, and gripped the pen tightly.

"Yeah, I heard they were killed in another country! While he was here!"

"Yup. They were in America at the time."

"He's probably not going to make it for their funeral." Suddenly, her pen hit the desk and she stood up abruptly.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop whispering about me. I'm RIGHT HERE you know. Dimwitts…" She muttered the last part under her breath and sat back down.

The twins looked at her with a shocked expression as she sat there, her pen trembling in her hand. Of course, the class continued whispering, but more quiet now. The teacher started class, and the twins got out their notebooks. Kaoru kept an eye on her, and noticed she was still shaking. He also noticed the other classmates glancing at her.

She raised her hand. "Teacher, can I please be excused for a few minutes? I need to go to the restroom." Alexis said in a sickeningly boyish voice. He nodded, then proceeded with the lesson. She practically sprinted out of the classroom.

Alexis POV

I ran into the bathroom and splashed my face with some water. My eyes stung, and I hiccupped a little. _How am I going to get through the rest of the day?_ I wondered. Then, I froze. I remembered that I was wearing a boys uniform. Very quickly I snuck out of the bathroom, and luckily no one saw.

I sighed in relief, and sank down against the wall. I heard the door open and close and quickly stood, and went back into the classroom. It was Hikaru, and he started to talk to me.

"Hey. The teacher sent me out to get you. You can't just run out of class like that."

"Whatever." She snapped, brushing past him. He looked after her surprised.

"That's no way to talk to the guy who's place you're staying at!" He called after her. She responded by turning around and glaring at him.

He snorted, and glared back. "Two can play at this game." He followed her back into the classroom.

For the rest of the day she ignored them, even though they followed her everywhere. At lunch she looked at them.

"Why don't you go hang out with Haruhi?" She asked, snapping.

"What is your problem?" Hikaru asked, leaning across the table.

"My problem is you guys made me mad! I'm in a bad mood. Just leave me alone!"

"What if I don't want to?" Hikaru replied with a challenging smirk.

"Well then too bad." She took a bite of the sirloin she had gotten for lunch. She had to admit, it was delicious.

Hikaru really didn't want to talk to Haruhi. She didn't talk to him that much anymore, because she knew he was upset with her for ignoring him. Kaoru did go off to talk to her, so he decided he might as well go to. He slid up reluctantly from the chair and trotted off to find his twin. This left Yuuki alone. She sighed very softly, and scooted out of the chair. She dumped the rest of her lunch in the trash can and headed for the classroom.

She found it was empty and returned to her seat. She started to write, and found herself completely drawn in. She wrote of a girl who's mother and father sent her away to a foreign country so she could get a better education. The girl was happy to go, but then found out they had died while she was away. Having no choice on where to go, the girl stayed with two awfully mean boys.

****

Yuuki hadn't noticed the time flying by when people started to fill the classroom. She groaned, arching her back and stretching. The twins were already behind her, chattering.

"Hey Yuuki-chan! What's up?" She heard Haruhi's voice and turned her head to find her in the next seat.

"Woah, when did you get here?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, a few minutes ago. You're really into writing aren't you?" Haruhi took out her own notebook and opened it to a blank page.

"Yeah. It helps me get away from…life." She said with a deep sigh. She put her hand on her forehead and leaned on it.

"How're you doing?" the 'crossdresser' asked.

"You're the first to ask me." She said with a bitter laugh.

"So…how are you?"

"I feel like my heart's been ripped out." She said bitterly, turning away and hiding her eyes with her hair.

"This must be so hard for you…you should take time off from school!"

"No, I couldn't do that. I promised my parents I would do well and stay in school. Even if they're…not here…I still need to keep my promise." Yuuki said firmly.

"But you're taking it so hard…" Haruhi replied in a gentle, understanding tone.

"Well…I don't know what else to do. I'll just get through it." She spat back.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Haruhi guessed.

"Yeah. Didn't sleep a wink." Yuuki was surprised that this boy knew so much. Suddenly, she remembered what she had told Hannah the other night. She quickly took Haruhi's notebook, and wrote something in the bottom corner.

Haruhi took it back and read it.

_Are you a girl? _

She was stunned, and didn't really know what to say. She crossed out the question and wrote back an answer.

_Yeah, but don't tell anyone please. _

**I will if you keep a secret for me.**

_Sure. _

**I'm not from Japan and my name isn't Yuuki.**

_I figured you weren't from Japan._

**I'm from America. My real name is Alexis. But if you tell anyone that they might guess who I am. **

_Who are you?_

**My parents were two superstars, and let's just say I did a little acting and quite a few public appearances for them. Apparently I have a talent when it comes to singing. Please don't tell anyone. I came here because I wanted to escape from that life. I loved my parents very much, but I couldn't take on their lifestyle. So, even when in America we had a different place to live and I had a normal life. Thank goodness. **

Haruhi nodded, a small smile on her features.

_I'm guessing you didn't sleep because of jetlag._

**Darn you, you genius.**

_:)_

Breanna giggled. She felt a lot better now, admitting her secret and also just being able to explain her bad behavior.

_Are you excited for Host Club?_

**Ecstatic.**

_Same here…(not)_

**Haha…I'm guessing you were forced into it?**

_Wow…you're not to bad yourself. But yes, I was. Basically, I broke a vase worth 8 million yen._

**Damn…well then again I am in the same situation…**

_Yep, you are. _

**I think the twins are watching us. **

Haruhi smirked and wrote something in big letters.

"HEY!" She heard Kaoru protest.

"We're not dumb!" they both said.

"You may not be dumb, but you sure are stupid." Alexis said with a smirk.

"You're so mean to us!" They whined.

"Yeah, because you were mean to me."

She turned back around and started a new page as the lesson began. Before she knew it, it was the end of the day and time for Host Club. She walked with Haruhi and they chatted about various things. They opened the door to find the Host club sprawled out on a couch.

Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, and looked up to see both their 'princesses' walk in.

"Aww, there's my new daughter!" Tamaki twittered. He hadn't been calling Haruhi his daughter anymore since they had become a secret couple.

"I thought you called Haruhi a daughter too?"

"Not anymore…" He said with a happy smile. He ran over and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Alright, let's get down to business. The club opens in about an hour and thirty minutes and we're missing one of the biggest components!" Kyouya said in a distressed tone.

"What component are you talking about?" The twins asked curiously.

"Food. The sweets were supposed to arrive about an hour ago and the manager just called me. He said that they couldn't make it." Kyouya said flatly.

An idea occurred to Yuuki. "I can make food. Just give me a list." Kyouya looked at her in a surprised way, but quickly scribbled down everything. She looked it over. "Alright, I'm assuming back there is a kitchen, so I'll just go ahead and do what I do best!" She said, skipping into the kitchen.

Everyone looked after her in a surprised manner, but then continued setting up. Soon, the smell of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla were seeping into the room. They all sighed in happiness at the rich smell. She burst out of the kitchen and set down cakes, cupcakes, and cookies on trays. In an instant, she was gone again, back in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8 a day early. I'm in a really good mood today, so yeah! :D**

**Read and Review, pretty please. :]] (By the way, thanks to all who reviewed since last chapter! And also thanks for hitting 583 hits! Let's keep it going! :D)**

Girls started drifting in, and were quickly designating their favorites.

"Wow! This cake is absolutely delicious! Tamaki you should have some!" One of the girls exclaimed. He leaned in.

"Only if I can get a taste of it off your lips." He said softly, putting a hand on her face.

"OMG!!" She squealed, and fainted. Yuuki was out and serving the cake to the ladies.

"Oh thank you Yuuki-kun…" One of the girls said shyly.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." She said in a deep, actually boy like voice. The girl blushed furiously.

"Hey, why don't you sit down with us Yuuki-kun? I'm sure it would be fun!"

"Well I'd sure love to sit with you pretty ladies, but I've got duty calling! I'm making all these delicious cakes just for YOU. Let me know if there is anything specific you'd like!" Swiftly, 'he' returned to the kitchen to grab more food.

"Wow…he's so charming!" The girls said excitedly.

"Yeah…I wonder if we can designate him!"

"Of course you can. He's just helping us out today with the food. If it'll make you ladies happy I'll make him able to be designated." Kyouya said, a growing 'smile' on his face.

More girls sighed.

Yuuki sighed. Only a few more people to serve. She passed by a blonde girl, who cleared her throat.

"Excuse me. I do believe you forgot me." She said sharply. Yuuki swiveled around and smiled. She remembered serving her…so what was the problem?

"No mam, I couldn't have forgotten someone as pretty as you..I do believe I gave you a slice of cake a few minutes ago." She explained.

"If you call THAT food then that's gross." The girl said with disgust.

"I'm sorry mam, I'll try harder!"

"You are really pathetic, you know that? It's so obvious the host club has taken another _dog_ under their wing." The girl snorted, smirking at Yuuki.

"I am not a dog. I may owe them money, but I would not consider myself an animal." She started to become very annoyed.

"Don't talk back to me you mutt. You obviously don't belong here, you little _brat." _The girl said in a snobby, uppish voice.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd not call me names. It's very rude you know, mam. Anyways, I won't bother you any more. I'm sorry if I caused you any distress." Yuuki decided to end it quickly. She didn't want to cause trouble. Suddenly, she felt something solid in front of her foot. Before she could do anything, the tray fell out of her hands and clattered, causing some of the glass to break.

She knew what was coming and braced herself with her hands. A sharp pain shot up one of them and she yelped out. When she sat up, it was completely silent, except for the girl's laughter.

"Clumsy oaf." The girl said between laughs.

Yuuki brought her hand up and saw it was dripping with blood. She swallowed, and turned it over. There was a large gash across her palm, but to her relief there was no glass. Quickly she stood, bowed to the crowd and mumbled an apology, and fled to the kitchen.

Immediately she turned the faucet on and put her hand under it. She bit her lip, willing herself not to scream or go back and smack the girl who had just tripped her.

The door opened again.

"Let us see~?" The twins chirped, on either side of her.

"Go away. I'm in pain." She growled. Haruhi popped into the kitchen and ran to her side as well. She shoved the twins out of the way, and examined Yuuki's hand.

"That's a pretty deep cut…" Haruhi muttered.

"Y-yeah…isn't it? And just look at all that…that…b-b-blood…." Suddenly, Yuuki sunk and fell to the ground. She had passed out.

When she woke up, she found herself staring at the ceiling of the music room. She was laying on a couch. Quickly, she sat up, but regretted it when she felt dizzy.

"Yuuki! You're awake!" She heard Honey say excitedly.

"I went to sleep?"

"You fainted." Mori replied simply.

"W-why..?"

"Blood." He was one that wouldn't waste words.

"Oh. Well I've always been a bit afraid of it, and there was so much." She explained quietly, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"Well now that that ordeal is over with…would you like to tell us what happened?" Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well I-" She bit her tongue. Yuuki didn't know what would happen if she told on the girl, and decided that it would be safer….to.

Yuki POV

"This girl tripped me. She got all upset with me because she didn't like the piece of cake I gave her. I apologized, and said I would re-serve her. She called me a dog. And she told me I didn't belong here." I let out a bitter laugh. It was true. I belonged back in America with my parents.

But they were long gone.

"We'll sort this out immediately." Tamaki said in a very serious, and straight tone. "Something similar happened to Haruhi awhile ago…turns out the girl was just jealous." I was surprised, it seemed that most of the time Tamaki was a bit of an idiot. This was at least what Haruhi had said before.

"Okay, time to go home. The 'dog' needs sleep." I said, standing swiftly.

I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

"Hey! Wait for us?" The twins whined.

"Why? You've got your own car. I'll see you at…your house. Dinner'll be ready at 7." I said as I put an earplug in my ear. Quickly I flicked through my iPod and found something suitable for driving home. Bubbly, by Colbie Calliat. Nice and relaxing.

I almost wanted to just close my eyes and go to sleep right then and there. Quietly I sighed to myself several times over the course of the drive. When I got back to the twins' house, it was empty…and very quiet. I ran up to my room and slung my bag down. Then, I wandered back towards the kitchen. Deciding that it was time for Mexican food, I went and dug out ground beef, spices, and taco shells. As I began to put the ground beef in the pan to fry it, I thought about what the girl had said. My grip on the pan tightened.

_You don't belong here. _ Well, that was true. I belonged back in America. With my family and friends…but it was too late for that. I brushed away those thoughts because I didn't want to start sobbing again. I had had enough sleepless nights…and I wasn't about to have another one. _You little brat. _Now that one pissed me off. I growled inwardly. "Stupid little…whore…" I whispered, gripping the wooden spoon.

"What was that?" I heard one of the twins call from my side. I froze, biting my tongue in the process.

"What's a whore?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head to the side. Hikaru copied him.

"Uh…" I thought quickly. "It's another name for the handle of a pan! It burned me just before you came in!" I said with a relieved, fake laugh.

"Oh really…" Hikaru folded his arms. He had heard that word before. It was an American word. It was used to degrade someone, usually a woman.

"I don't think it is."

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning around.

"I've heard that word before. It's supposed to be pretty bad. Who're you talking about?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well how should I know?" He asked, a little irritated. Quickly it turned into an argument.

"ARGH! You are SO annoying! You realize that?!" Hikaru growled.

"If you haven't realized, so are you! You're the one whose always playing tricks and being a jerk! You lead that whole entire show!" Yuki replied.

"NEH! Drama queen!"

"Jerk!"

"Creep!"

"Prick!"

"Brat!"

"I have had ENOUGH of you!" Yuki screamed, while throwing down the wooden spoon in the process. Kaoru had shrunken into a corner, and was watching the scene with wide eyes.

She started to storm out of the room, only to have Kaoru stand in her way. "Maybe we should talk about this…" He pleaded.

"Shut the hell up Kaoru." She snapped.

"Don't you DARE talk to him like that!" Hikaru hissed.

"I'll talk to him however I damn want to." With that, Yuki stormed out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe her! She's so obnoxious. She's just like Haruhi." Hikaru snapped.

"HIKARU. When are you going to get it into your thick skull that she ISN'T Haruhi?!" Kaoru yelled.

"How can you say that?! She's EXACTLY like her." Hikaru replied.

"So THAT'S what this is all about! You think I'm like Haruhi…but I'm NOT!" Yuki suddenly reappeared.

"This isn't any of your business!" Hikaru snarled.

"Yes it is!! It has everything to do with me! You're comparing me to someone else. I'm my own person, and trust me, I wouldn't cut my hair that short, or be so much of a tomboy if I was in her place! " She snapped. "STOP BEING SO CLOSED MINDED!"

Hikaru's face turned an angry red and he quickly ran out of the room. Yuki let out a shaky, angry sigh. She saw that Kaoru was trying to keep the food from burning and she quickly moved him out of the way, grabbing the spoon out of his hand.

"I'm sorry I talked to you that way. He made me really mad." She said calmly.

"It's okay…but he's going to be pretty upset with you." Kaoru said quietly, watching her cook.

"I don't care. It was worth putting him in his place." She muttered.

"Put him in his place? Hah, I'd like to see that. Hikaru is very stubborn, I don't think that'll happen…" He chuckled.

"Well I'm stubborn too. I'll kick his butt if he needs it that much." Yuki replied, her muscles relaxing from their tense positions of before.

"Hmm." Kaoru replied. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Oh, that must be Hannah." She fished into her pocket and slid her phone open. "Hey Hannah! You're on speaker phone!"

"Hellooo darling!" She cooed.

Kaoru snorted. "Who's there?" Hannah asked.

"One of the twins. It's Kaoru. Kaoru say something~" Yuki said, shoving him towards the phone a bit.

"Uh…hi?" He asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Hey Hannah, talk to Kaoru for a couple of minutes, I've gotta finish cooking." She called to her friend.

"Wait what?!" Kaoru asked with a frantic voice.

"Chill out, she won't bite." Yuki laughed.

"Uh….Hi Yuki's friend…" He said sheepishly.

There was a laugh on the other end of the line. "So you're one of the twins who's torturing my friend…."

"Torturing?! We're not…I mean…" Kaoru stammered.

"I'm just kidding! How's she holding up?"

"Fine…wait…" He scooted further away from Yuki, and whispered into the phone. "You mean about her parents?"

"Yeah." The girl's voice softened a little.

"She's…." He hesitated, looking at the vivacious girl cooking. "I think she's doing fine." A light smile was on his face.

"That's good. I'm really glad." The girl sighed softly.

"I can't believe she's taking it so well…I thought it would be a lot harder on her."

"It _is _hard on her. A couple of nights ago, she called me at midnight or something. She was sobbing, saying she couldn't stand it anymore….I think it's really effecting her." Her friend said quietly.

"She….she never…"He was surprised, he had never thought…

"I want you to listen to me, Kaoru Hitachiin, you better take care of her. She needs to be surrounded with friends right now, and I can't be there for her. So I'm telling you, you need to get all your friends together and have yourselves a party. Just have a little fun, let her relax a little. Maybe she'll open up to you." Hannah said, and he could tell there was a smile on her face.

"Hikaru and I will take care of her. I promise, Hannah. You're right, she does need friends." Kaoru said, looking once more at the girl. He couldn't imagine her losing sleep at night from crying. _But…are me and Hikaru fit to be her friends? Or will we just hurt her even more by pretending she's our toy? _He asked himself thoughtfully. _I'll have to talk to Hikaru about it. _

"Hey Kaoru, lemme talk to Hannah, I'm done cooking." Yuuki snatched the phone away. "Hey Hannah! Sorry about that, I just needed to finish dinner."

"Oh it's okay. What's on the menu?"

"Tacoes!" She said cheerfully.

"Yummy…Kaoru you are soo lucky. Remi is such a good cook!"

"Remi?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh it's…it's my real name." Remi laughed softly. "I just posed as Yuuki to fit in with the culture better."

"I see. Well I better go find Hikaru before he has a cow." He said with a grin.

Hikaru sighed angrily. _Stupid Yuuki! _ He growled in his head. _I am not close minded…_ He paced around his room, about ready to throw something at her. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Hikaru? It's me. Dinner's ready." He heard Kaoru say.

"There's no way I'm going back in there." He snapped.

"Hikaru stop being so immature!" He heard his brother reply through the door. "Now's not the time to fight!"

"Since when have you been on her side?" Hikaru retorted.

"I'm not…on her side…it's just that I-" Kaoru was surprised when his brother opened the door.

"Talk to me when you see things my way. Other than that, leave me alone!" Hikaru spat. Then he slammed the door in his twins face.

Kaoru was awestruck. He couldn't believe that Hikaru was mad….at him? He shook his head. _He'll get over it soon. I'm sure of it. _

Kaoru had dinner with Remi in silence. She didn't ask him about his sullen mood, but gave him a plate of food.

"It's for Hikaru." She said quietly.

"Thank you." He replied. He quickly went down the hallway and to their bedroom door. Very gently, he rapped on the door. "Hikaru…dinner. Come on, let me in…" He jiggled the knob. It was locked.

"I told you to leave me alone, Kaoru!" He heard a muffled protest from inside. A sudden pang went through his chest. It was realization.

"H-Hikaru? Are you…are you mad at me?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"What do YOU think?" He heard his brother's reply. "Of course I am." Instantly Kaoru felt his dinner ram into the side of his stomach.

**Wow that was a long one…Poor Kaoru!!! :( **

**Hannah: KYAHHH!! MUST. COMFORT!**

**Me: Don't forget, you're in America right now… =_=;**

**Hannah: ;-;!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Review? :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay for double digits!! :D Also, thanks for 24 reviews. **

**To L Wants Your Cookie: Hehe..thanks for your 3 reviews…Muchos gracias! :] By the way, I do write from experience a lot in this story…x3 so be prepared for my life story!! :D *just kidding***

**Also, to soserene93: Thank you so much for following my story, I really appreciate it. You review consistently and I'm really glad you like my story *gives cupcake* **

**Also thanks to XxMichyBabyxX and KageNoNeko ( Neh, I hate it when they fight x.x But I have yet to read manga…so don't tell me what happens! D:) (Michy: Thanks for reviewing ^^ I'm tres glad you like it.)**

"Hikaru…" He whispered, feeling tears in his eyes. He sat the dinner down and quickly walked away. _How could he be mad at me? We're brothers, after all…twins…_ He felt a single tear run down his face and he wiped it away. He then froze, because Remi was sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Too late. She had seen it.

"He's mad at me." Kaoru said sullenly.

"Why is he mad at _you?_" She asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know. Probably because I kind of sided with you." He flopped down on the couch next to her, noticing she was doing her homework. "Need some help?"

"A little. I kind of dozed off in class." She said, her cheeks tinted.

He laughed. "Hikaru and I sometimes…did that." His voice trailed off.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll get over it soon. I'm sure you guys will be back together in no time." Remi said with an encouraging smile.

Truth be told, Hikaru did not get over it soon. In fact, he made Kaoru sleep in a different bedroom, which made it hard for his younger sibling to sleep. He also completely ignored Kaoru, even in the host club. It went on for several days, and many of the girls were confused as to why Hikaru and Kaoru were separated. Because they were not doing their act, Kaoru had no idea what to do. He would just stare out the window blankly sometimes, not even trying to talk to the customers. He felt too shy around them without Hikaru leading the act.

"I just don't understand…" He would say helplessly to Yuuki, his head buried in his arms. She felt awful, because she knew she was the one who had started the fight in the first place. She chided herself consistently those days for being too quick to be irritated. She also tried to make it up to Kaoru frequently by doing his homework for him the days he was to upset to do it. Also, she would sometimes find him on the couch, snoring quietly. She would always cover him with a blanket.

One day, he tried to confront Hikaru during the Host Club. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru had said bitterly when accused of ignoring Kaoru. When Tamaki stepped in to try and open Hikaru up "And besides, even if I was, it's not my fault. He's the one who wouldn't agree with me." He snapped.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to fight anymore!!" He yelled, then fled. Everyone was silent, occasionally casting glances at Hikaru, who had a blank, distant look in his eyes. No one saw Kaoru after that…

Yuuki's POV

I didn't see him until I was about to go to sleep. He was in the hallway, next to his door, completely passed out. I nearly kicked him to make sure he was alive, but then fetched a pillow from the couch. I felt better once he curled himself around it, whimpering slightly. That was when I really realized how lonely and upset he was. It broke my heart. That was when I decided to confront Hikaru.

It was during the Host Club the next day. Kaoru was very quiet, and didn't speak to anyone, not even me. The club hadn't started yet, so I figured it was time to make my move.

"Hikaru. I need to talk to you outside." I said, staring directly at him. He looked at me with an irritated glare, but followed. We walked a ways away from the door, and it felt like hours passed. My heart was pounding. I was so nervous…I let my hair fall in my face as I turned to face him. I stared at the floor.

"So what is it? What do you want?" He snapped, seeming impatient.

"I wanted to talk about Kaoru." I said calmly.

He didn't speak for a few seconds. "What about him?"

"Please…" And then I found myself staring directly at him. I knew I had a pleading look in my eyes. "Please don't be mad at him anymore! It's not his fault, it's mine. I started that stupid argument. Even if I was right, Kaoru probably just felt bad for me or something. Don't be mad at him, be mad at me." My voice quivered. He didn't say anything, so I went on.

"He's lonely without you…he misses you so much! I know you can see it. I know you miss him too. You two belong together, don't let me get in the way. Please, I couldn't bear to see him suffer because I was a jerk. I'm sorry for arguing with you…please…please don't let me get in the way of you two." I said, my voice trailing off at the end. With that, I turned and sprinted away. Out the building and into the courtyard. I felt so embarrassed! He probably wouldn't even listen to me… I slowed to a walk and allowed my breathing to even out. It was a beautiful courtyard…flowers were blooming everywhere, and the trees were a lush green.

I found myself leaning against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, breathing in the scent of flowers, grass…the earth. I sighed in content, but didn't feel it. I felt like I was made up of absolute turmoil. I knew I'd have to go back, otherwise I'd piss Kyouya off. I remained in my position for several minutes, letting my head hit my arms that were on my knees. Then, I heard the clatter of footsteps…

I looked up, surprised to see that Haruhi was running towards me.

"Haruhi?" I asked curiously. I quickly stood up.

"Hey Yuuki! Everyone's looking for you!" She called. I sighed and began to walk towards her.

"Let's go back then." I said happily, pretending nothing bad had happened. She turned around and walked beside me. We were quiet for a few moments before she spoke.

"I overheard what you said to Hikaru." I sucked in a breath, a little surprised she was one to eavesdrop. "I think that was really brave of you." She turned to gave a small, encouraging smile. I stopped.

"Thank you…but I'm really embarrassed, actually. I don't know how I can face either of them tonight! Argh…" I said, my hands in fists.

"How about you come spend the night at my house? I know it's a school night, but my dad won't mind!" Haruhi offered.

I stared at her for a moment, and then I grinned. "Haruhi you're a saint! I'd love to. I can drive us to the twin's house to pick my stuff up and then drive us to your house.

"Okay, it'll be fun…kind of like a sleepover…I guess." She said with a light chuckle. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was comfortable, but I couldn't help but be nervous. Once we reached the doors, she looked at me.

"You ready?"

"….No." I sighed, but pushed open the door anyways. Everyone had been chattering away, but it became very quiet. I bowed my head and kept my eyes to the ground.

"Ahh my precious daughter is back!" Tamaki cooed. He quickly came over and lifted me into a hug, twirling me around. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Please…put me down?"

"But…daddy just wanted to say hi to his little girl!" He protested. She wiggled out of his grasp and took a few steps back.

"I'll…uh…go make sure all the cakes are here." I said awkwardly, excusing myself into the kitchen. No one tried to stop me, so I just went on ahead.

I sat in there a few minutes before I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see one of the twins….

End Chapter. xD

Kaoru gave her a small smile as he came up beside her. Yuki instantly felt relieved, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Yuki…Thank you. Thank you so much." He said, facing her.

"Your welcome…but what for?"

"For getting Hikaru to forgive me. That was so nice of you. I owe you."

"I'm glad you guys are good again. How'd he apologize?"

_Explanation?_

_Hikaru came back into the room very quiet. He immediately went to the window and looked out it with a blank expression. _

"…_Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, coming up behind him. His twin turned and grabbed his wrist, proceeding to drag him out into the hallway. Kaoru didn't say a word until they got far away from the door. Hikaru let go of his hand and turned away. "Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked softly. _

"_Kaoru…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all this time. I hope you can forgive me…." Hikaru said softly. "I can't believe I let that argument get to me like that…it was so stupid…" He muttered. To his surprise, Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother and didn't say anything. Hikaru turned and hugged his brother back, feeling tears in his eyes. _

_End Explanation._

"I see. That's sweet." Yuki said, smiling softly. "Oh by the way, I'm staying at Haruhi's house tonight."

"Why?" Kaoru asked curiously. "Me and Hikaru wanna come!" He said eagerly.

"No no…I'm going because I'd like to cool off a bit. I'm sure Hikaru will appreciate it too." She said quickly.

"Awww…"He pouted a little."Oh well! We're going to have a party soon anyways. The Host Club is going to the beach! I haven't said anything to Hikaru, but I thought it'd be fun….will you help me bring it up?" He chirped.

"Well I-"

"GREAT!" He said excitedly, grabbing her wrist. He tugged her out of the kitchen, and she couldn't help but laugh. Everyone had stopped talking, and turned around to peer curiously at them. That was when they realized that the host club had opened.

"Opps…" Kaoru muttered, sweat dropping. Most of the girls giggled, and it proceeded normally.

**

"So…do we have any matters to discuss?" Kyouya asked, sitting back in a couch.

"Actually, Yuuki wanted to ask you something!" Kaoru said, elbowing her.

"Oh right…uhh…well I thought it would be kind of fun if we…I don't know.." She scratched the back of her head. "Kaoru wants to go to the beach in the Bahamas!" She blurted out.

"A TRIP TO THE BEACH?!" Tamaki gasped. "That'll be AWESOME!"

"I wanna come!" Honey said, bouncing up and down.

"I suppose it would be okay." Kyouya muttered.

"HOORAY!" Kaoru and Tamaki yelled.

"Do I have to go?" Haruhi asked in a tired voice.

"You most certainly do!!" Yuuki piped up, giving the girl a meaningful glare.

"Alright!! Haruhi you can sleep with me!" Tamaki chirped.

Hikaru, who was the quietest, stiffened.

"No way, senpai."

"Pervert~" Kaoru laughed. "Man, this is going to be fun

**Review ? I know this is short but I gave it to you as a replacement for last week when I was sick…sorry x.x**

**Plus I don't have much left. I still have to write the rest…Neh… **

**-_-**

**Give me some suggestions of what to write about! I'll use them! :D**

**Let me just go ahead and tell you, I want Hikaru and Yuuki to become very close, but I also have a trip planned for them and I want to use that soon…so tell me how they can bond quickly? :D**

**Or I could just skip a couple of months and say they got closer…but that wouldn't be any fun now would it??  
SEND IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS~ 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… Sorry it's been so long…I've been pretty busy and it's really hard to write right now. I'm Stage managing **_**Moon Over Buffalo **_**for my school and I have to be at every single practice…which means 4 to 6:30 almost every night of the week. -.-; The show is October 30, so after that I'll probably have more time to write…Sorry for such a long delay guys!!! (Btw, I did NOT change Alexis' name to Remi…that was just a mix up. [I have another story that probably won't be published that I work on for funnsies.[ So yeah! Thanks to L Wants Your Cookie for pointing that out! ^^) **

"Alright, well Haruhi and I are heading out. See you all tomorrow!" Yuuki chirped, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out the door. They made their way to her car and got in. She put some music on, but they chattered the whole way to the Twins' house

"Wow, I keep forgetting how big their mansion is." Haruhi said as they pulled into the driveway of the estate.

"Yeah, it's huge." Yuuki replied. "I probably haven't even seen a quarter of it." She parked the car, ran in, and grabbed a few things. Then she came back out. "All ready!"

"That was fast…" Haruhi said, looking at her strangely. "Now, let me give you directions…" She guided Yuuki in the right direction, and soon they were in her neighborhood.

"Ahh…finally…something familiar!" Yuuki said happily.

"What do you mean? Didn't you live in a mansion back in the States?"

"Well, I told you that we moved to a smaller town so we wouldn't be noticed. They had some pretty big houses, but my dad picked one that people wouldn't suspect."

"Ahh I see. That was a good plan."

"Yeah, I went to a private school though. But no one knew who I was unless they were really close friends with me."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Yeah. I do. Very much. But my friend Hannah might be getting into Ouran, so hopefully I won't be so lonely."

"You know, you always have the host club…"

"Yeah but no one really likes me that much except for you and Tamaki. No one else would really care if I left.

"Honey would miss you. I think Kaoru would too."

"No he wouldn't! All I've given him is trouble."

"Well…it's good for them to open up to other people. I think it's really good for them to broaden their horizons. Besides, Hikaru needs you around to bully him." She teased.

"I'm sure he'd like me gone."

"You never know, Yuuki."

"Hey…it's awfully quiet…isn't it?" Hikaru said, looking around.

"Yeah. Yuuki is spending the night at Haruhi's."

"Oh…Good. I could use some peace and quiet." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stupid, it was your fault it wasn't quiet. You've been having a lot of moodswings lately. First you were nice to her, then you were mean…"

"Okay okay! I get it! I know. I mean, I was nice at first because I felt sorry for her and…and she was so damn cute! I couldn't help it!" He saif with a pout.

"Cute? Aww Hikaru you have another crush already?"

"No way in hell. Especially on _her. _I'm telling you, she's a lot like Haruhi. At least to me she is, because she looks a lot like Haruhi. Until I see it, I'm not going to believe it."

Kaoru shook his head. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say…"

He sighed, pulling his backpack off. "I wonder what they're doing…."

"NUTSI!" Haruhi yelled, pumping her fist.

"Good grief Haruhi,..You've won like 10 times! I should've never taught you this game!" Yuuki laughed. She snatched Haruhi's cards up and took them away. "Now they're mine! Hah!" She giggled.

"No fair!" Haruhi fakingly whined. "Well…I guess this is an excuse for us to start our homework since you stole all the cards…"

"Yeah, I guess we should probably get started…but I'm STARVING." Yuuki muttered as her stomach growled like a caged lion.

"Yuu-chan, homework first, food later."

"But…" She pouted.

"No buts!" Haruhi said, waggling her finger. She slung Yuuki's backpack at her face, but luckily for Yuuki she caught it.

"So, what homework do we need to do?"

They quickly went through all their homework and helped each other on certain things.

"Neh, I'm glad I have you as a friend Haruhi…math kicks my butt in more ways than one!" Yuuki protested, stretching her legs out from their Indian style postion.

"Well, I'm glad you can help me out with English and Art! I get so confused when it comes to Art…sometimes I don't know what to draw because I think to hard."

"Remember, draw whatever you feel like. It's the same as writing! And if you make mistakes in art, branch off of it, don't just abandon it." Yuuki explained, smiling vaguely.

"Don't worry, I won't give up on it…it's too interesting.

"Good, now let's get some dinner up…Will your parents want anything?"

"Just my dad, but he won't be home till later. Like I told you, my mom's gone."

"Oh…right…sorry.." She said, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, a lot of people think my dad is my mom because he works in a transvestite bar…" Haruhi laughed it off.

"He works in…a …transvestite bar?" Yuuki's eyes widened immensely. "That's…interesting…"

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty strange, but it's how we get by."

"Well, at least you can get by on your own…I'm living with the twins and all I do to repay them is cook for them…I bet they're going to miss my cooking tonight." She said, smiling lightly.

"That's it!" Haruhi said, snapping her fingers.

"What's it? Food?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head.

"Yes! Food! Maybe you can make Hikaru forgive you with food! We could cook them dinner, drop it by the house, and just run off!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, I feel bad enough for messing up their relationship…Let's do it!'

Quickly, they made a platter of good food. It was Italian again, ravioli with garlic bread on the side. She also put some parmasean cheese in the container, just in case. For dessert, they made a delicious warm chocolate cake, with hot fudge in the middle. Once they were done, it was a couple hours later.

"Wow…that took longer than I expected…jeez. "

"Well now all we have to do is go and give it to them. Off to your car!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"I've never seen you this energetic, especially around the boys or at school…" Yuuki commented. "I've heard you're quite the lazy person…hehe."

"Well, I guess you're just bringing my inner girl out. I'm having a ton of fun, Yuuki. You're a good friend, " Haruhi smiled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

She was surprised to see tears welling up in Yuuki's eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me…I've been feeling so alone…Hikaru hates me, and I'm sure Kaoru doesn't like me all that much either.."

Haruhi patted her back gently, smiling. "I'm sure that Hikaru doesn't hate you..and he certainly won't after we deliver this food!"

Haruhi quickly grabbed the basket they had put all the food in and set it in her lap as she got into the car. Yuuki got in and started it, then put some music on.

"Wow, she's got a nice voice, who's that?"

"That's Colbie Calliat, her music is really soothing." She said, smiling briefly.

It took about 20 minutes to get into the mansion region of the city..which was when they started to admire all of the houses..well at least Yuuki did.

"They're all so beautiful! Gosh Haruhi, look at that one!" Yuuki gasped as she drove.

"Yuuki! Watch where you're going before we run into them!!" Haruhi said, laughing lightly.

"Well..I'm sorry, these houses are so pretty!"

"I think it's kind of silly how all of those stupid rich people flaunt their money like that…it's ridiculous!"

"Well, I mean, they have to spend their money on something, I guess.."

"True...I suppose." Haruhi said, shrugging.

"Ah, here's the twins house..well I guess it's sorta my house for now...huh."

"Well, come on let's go!" They both quickly got out of the car.

"Now, we'll ring the door bell and then we run and hide, okay?"

"Sure...There's enough landscaping here to hide an army!" Haruhi examined.

"Yeah you're right. Now, ninja mode!!" Yuuki said excitedly, feeling a rush of adrenaline course through her. She ran up to the door, and set the basket down. She rang the doorbell twice, and then took off. Her hair flew out behind her as she sprinted down the pathway, quickly finding a tree and some bushes to hide behind. She dove quickly and effortlessly, making it behind the tree and rolling a little. She crept up behind the bushes, looking through a small opening.

She saw the door open, one of the twins looked out.

"Hello?" It was Hikaru. Her heart danced wildly, waiting for his reaction.

Hikaru's POV

When I opened the door, there was no one there. It was very irritating, until I smelled something delicious. I looked down to see a basket with a few covered dishes in it. On one of them was a sticky note. On it, there was a note.

-Sorry for all the mess I made, Forgive me? :3

There was no name signed, but instantly he smiled. He didn't even know why he smiled, but his stomach growled at him, asking him to take the damn food in and get to eating it.

"Thanks, Yu-chan." He called out softly.

She felt a blush creep up her face, and brought a hand to her cheek, feeling it's warmth.. _What on earth is wrong with me?"_ She wondered to herself. She rose quietly, groaning as her knees unlocked from the crouch she had been in.

"Haruhi! Let's get moving…" She whispered to her friend.

"Right! First one back to the car wins.!" She said excitedly, surprised Yuuki for at least the fifth time that night. Even so, Yuuki took off after her, and couldn't help letting a small giggle burst from her chest. She got to the car second, although the race wasn't really fair because haruhi was closer to the car. They got in, and Yuuki quickly drove off and back to Haruhi's house.

"So, did he pick it up?"

"Yeah…and he even said thanks..to me! He called me Yu-chan…" She said softly, blushing a faint pink.

"Awww…that's really cute!" Haruhi replied.

"you know…I think Hikaru likes you, Haruhi…"

"What?! Why would you say that?!"

"Because, when we were fighting, he mentioned that I was just like you…and for some reason that was a problem…I also overheard he and Kaoru talking about it…"

"I never knew…but I don't know what to do now, I mean, it's so awkward…" Haruhi muttered. This kind of tweaked Yuuki's temper, seeing as Haruhi was sort of avoiding it.

"Well, let's get home, I'm STARVING!" Yuuki said, laughing.

"I…I really like Tamaki, but I feel so bad about hurting Hikaru…" Haruhi murmered to herself, although she didn't realize that Yuuki could hear it.

The next day, things were quiet, and at peace. It was Thursday, and Yuuki was very excited that the week was practically over. She was one of the only talkative people…

"Haruhiiii!" She whined, prancing down the hallway and throwing her arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Mmmph."

"What's wrong with you? Sad platypus?" Yuuki said, mimicking her friend's expression.

"I'm tired. We stayed up too late." Haruhi said, deepening her frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm the one who wanted to go to sleep…but no, oh no. YOU wanted to stay up!" She laughed, barging through the host club doors. "I feel like doing a cartwheel! Kyahh!" She quickly went onto her hands, but flopped over, landing on the tile. She didn't say anything for a moment. Then, she laughed, holding her stomach. She failed to realize that all seven guys were staring at her with a strange expression. She noticed after she stopped laughing, of course.

"Oh…hey there guys!" She said excitedly.

"What did you eat for lunch today…Sourpatch Kids?" Kaoru asked her.

"Oh my gosh! You guys have SOUR PATCH here?! I LOVE JAPAN!" She squealed, skipping around the room.

"Kyouya, give her a death glare, maybe she'll calm down…" Hikaru said, chuckling.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's kind of cute how hyper she is." Tamaki laughed.

"Awww really Tama-senpai? Thank you!!" She said, winking at him.

"Yuyu-chan! Let's play a game before all the customers get here!" Honey said excitedly.

"Okay! What do you want to play?!"

"Tag!" He replied.

"AWESOME!" Yuuki squealed.

She quickly poked his shoulder and took flight, running around the large room while Honey followed in hot pursuit. She giggled fiercly, trying to get away, but quickly found her feet fall out under her and herself flat on the ground, face first. It was pretty quiet for a second, until Honey came up and poked her.

"You okay, Yuyu-chan?" He asked curiously.

"YEAHH!" Came the muffled response.

"Well in that case, you're it!"

To their surprise, she groaned, then stood. "Oh really?!" She reached out quickly and touched his shoulder. Then she burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay Okay, enough play time, I need to go get to work on the desserts!" She said with a wink. She flounced into the kitchen.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this cheerful before…" Kaoru chuckled.

It was a fairly quick for Yuuki to make the cakes, and she heard chatter outside soon after she had finished the last batch of cupcakes of the moment. She put some out on a platter, and quickly checked her appearance before heading out onto the floor. She grinned and tried to be very charming to the girls. Of course, one girl quickly caught her attention. It was the one who had made her trip. She gritted her teeth, straightened her posture, and walked past with a firm set face. She could feel the girl's eyes on her....

**Review. **


	8. Chapter 7

Hikaru and Kaoru were across the way, watching the girl with narrowed eyes. When Yuuki was about to pass back by, they saw her stick out her foot. Kaoru leapt up, just as Yuuki squeaked and started to fall. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, towards him before she could fall on the platter, which made a racket. It was completely silent as Yuuki breathed hard, shaking.

"Are you two okay?" Hikaru asked, reaching over to help Kaoru and Yuuki steady.

"F-fine…" Yuuki stammered, still trembling.

"Same…" Kaoru muttered. But then he quickly straightened up and squared his shoulders, staring straight at the girl. "Mam, I'm afraid that you will have to be leaving now. You have no place to cause harm to our friend Yuuki."

"Friend? How is _he _your friend?! He's just another dog that the host club decided to take in! _You're just being nice to him because his parents died!_" She said disdainfully. Yuuki's eyes seemed to glaze over as she bit her lip.

"I bet the reason you're such a bitch is because you're jealous" She said hoarsely. Without another word, she strolled right out of the room, and didn't look back. After that, she was at a full force run. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Why had that girl said something awful like that? It made her heart sting, sending a bitter swell of sadness into her system. Since it was afterschool, she knew that no one would be using the libraries. She ran into the first one she could find. The libraries were beautiful and huge, almost like in Beauty and the Beast. She quickly went upstairs into the loft, which had comfortable seating for students to read in. There was a huge window that overlooked the courtyard. She made her way to the window, and sat down in one of the chairs.

She looked out onto the courtyard. It was beautiful still, the flowers were being blown by the wind, making them look like a moving rainbow. She sighed. _Why is it that I have these wonderful times and then someone has to go and ruin them? _She thought miserably. She put her head in her hands and looked out at the view, spacing out until she heard the clatter of stone. She sat up, seeing one of the twins run out onto the courtyard.

"Yuuki? Yuuki where are you?" It was Kaoru. She sighed softly and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes. She didn't hear the library door open or close, nor the soft footsteps that came up the stairs.

Yuuki sniffed, trying to get her tears under check. But the girl's harsh words kept replaying in her head. "Are they really just being nice to me for that reason?" She asked bitterly.

"Now do you really think that's true?" She heard a soft voice say behind her softly. Her eyes widened when she saw the other twin leaning up against a chair, looking at her concernedly. "Well I have a few reasons to…" She muttered.

"What do you mean?" "Well for one thing, you were only nice to me the first day we met; the day my parents died. That was the only day you've acted like my friend." She said quietly, gazing out the window. "And you obviously don't trust me…And I probably piss you off a lot." Her voice became softer as the tears spilled over onto her cheeks faster.

He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You apologized for that…I have no reason to be mad at you…but the truth is, I was mad. I was mad because you reminded me so much of a girl that I really liked…and a girl I can not attain."

"Haruhi." She said simply.

"Yeah."

"Well…I'm sorry Hikaru, I truly am…but I better go now, I probably have to go apologize to that girl." She stood and walked past him.

"Now wait a second.." He said. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. She hit his chest, and stepped back, not looking at him.

"Sorry" She whimpered. He didn't say anything, but surprised her with a simple gesture. He pulled her into an embrace, and held her there.

"Yuuki-chan, it's okay if you're sad. It's okay if you're moody…that's natural. You just lost some really important people in your life. You should've taken some days off from school. You need to mourn their death Yuuki, otherwise it'll keep affecting you. You just need a good cry." He said softly.

At first she didn't say anything, probably because she was completely shell shocked to hear this coming from Hikaru. Then a choked sob came from her throat. "I miss them so much…I-I have nightmares…I can't sleep…it's so hard…" She sobbed, pulling Hikaru closer to her and crying into his chest. She felt his hand glide across her back softly; it was comforting. He held her there and let her cry for a while. She didn't know long how it was.

She didn't care.

Once her breathing slowed, she quickly pulled away, and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry! I got your shirt all wet…"

"It's okay…But we better get back now or Kyouya might have a seizure." He replied, smirking lightly.

"Right…it'd be bad to upset 'Mommy' as Tamaki calls him." She said, trying to lighten his and her mood.

"Yeah, when Mommy gets mad, it's time to face the music." He said chuckling.

Yuuki smiled. _Hikaru really isn't that bad…he's just a little immature at times I guess…I hope we can be good friends instead of worst enemies..._ She thought as they exited the library and made their way down the hall. Yuuki couldn't help but feel nervous as they approached the music room. She tried to contort her features into a relaxed and carefree expression, but she knew that she was too upset with this girl for that. She paused before the doors, taking in a deep breath. When she went in, it was pretty much dead quiet. Most of the girls were staring into their laps, but looked up when the doors opened.

"Yuuki-kun! You're back! We were worried that you wouldn't come back…Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I worried you. Yes, I am fine, but I need to have a word with the young lady who does not fancy me very much." She said with a charming smile. The girls all seemed fairly relieved, and a few of them pointed to the girl who was still sitting in her seat, calmly sipping her tea.

Yuuki walked up to her confidently, and then waited for her to say something. The girl looked up at her, and said snidely. "I believe you owe me an apology."

"She doesn't owe you anything!" Hikaru snapped. The girl's eyes widened, and she seemed extremely upset.

"Hikaru-kun, how can you walk around with this _thing?_ All he does is go around and ask for sympathy! That's why so many girls like him and why everyone talks about him!" She said angrily.

"Don't you dare call Yuuki a thing. He isn't asking for sympathy. In fact, he keeps to himself and he's really rather nice. Also, he's my friend so I suggest you stop picking on him. You could be kicked out of the host club because you tripped him on purpose." He said defiantly. Yuuki stared at him. _Did he just call me his friend?_

**Review? X.x **

To her surprise, the girl's bottom lip trembled. She stood up and began to walk out. Yuuki sighed in relief, only to find a strong sting on her cheek. The girl had just turned around and slapped her. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. She then ran out of the room. Yuuki couldn't believe what had just happened. She could feel her cheek pulsing.

"Hey! Yuuki's back!! WOAH! What happened to your cheek?!" Honey asked, bursting through the doors along with Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi.

"Eh…long story short, I have someone who really doesn't like me here." Yuuki said, bringing her hand to her face. Her cheek felt hot against her fingers. "Ouch." She muttered.

It had been a long day, so as soon as Yuuki got home she groaned. "I'm really tired…I guess I'm off of my sugar high…"

"Today was exhausting…I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be fun! Kyouya told me that the trip to the beach has been approved, so you guys and I are going to go get food supplies tomorrow after school." Kaoru said excitedly.

"Well in that case, let's all go to bed early so we'll be able to stay up later tomorrow night during the car ride. Anyways, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me!" Kaoru said, getting absorbed in the food checklist he was making.

"Yeah, same here. If you want Yuuki, I can all out your French words for you while you cook…" Hikaru called into the kitchen after Yuuki.

"That'd be AMAZING Hikaru…I need to study!" She replied happily. Kaoru smiled…they were FINALLY getting along.

As soon as dinner was cooked, which was steak and baked potatoes, they sat down to eat.

"How is it that you manage to always cook amazing stuff?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess it's just a talent of mine~" She fake boasted.

He chuckled, and they continued their conversation. It was almost as though it was habit when they all moved into the living room to finish their remaining homework. It was a lot easier because they all helped each other in areas they weren't strong with. Once Yuuki had finished, she was helping Hikaru with his math homework.

"This is really nice, you know?" Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah." Yuuki replied, smiling.

Soon after that, they each strolled down the hallway. Yuuki paused at her door. "Goodnight." She said quietly.

"Night." She heard both Hikaru and Kaoru reply.

*

The next day went fairly quick for Yuuki. Soon, they all had been assigned things to get for the car ride. Yuuki and the twins were in charge of food, so they went to the supermarket.

They had gone to a commoners super market, so of course the twins were fascinated.

"Look at this, Yuuki!" Kaoru pointed to a pack of Sour Patch Kids. "Don't you think this promotes canablism?!"

She laughed. "They're actually really good. Get some!" She ordered.

"What about these?? Do they actually taste like fish?!" Hikaru asked, holding up a pack of Swedish Fish.

"No, but they're addicting. Now get those, and let's go already! I've got to get to the other sections before we buy out the whole store…" She said, grabbing their sleeves.

They then went back home to get all of their luggage.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go change, I'll be right back!" She called. They looked at each other and shrugged. After a few minutes she was back, and they couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. She had dark navy skinny jeans on with a white baby doll shirt. Over the shirt was a black ¾ sleeve length ruffled cardigan. (It didn't button up.) Around her neck was a blue scarf that had an owl on it, and she had a silver necklace with a bejewled turtle. (She was wearing black ballet flats, btw.)

"You look cute. Trying to get the attention of any boys?" Kaoru commented slyly, winking at her. Her face turned pink.

"N-no. I just like to look good, I guess. " She stammered softly, blushing a little.

"W-well, let's go!" Hikaru said, grabbing both Kaoru and Yuuki by the arm. Hikaru called shotgun, while Kaoru was forced to sit in the back. When they got to the school, they saw that a limo was waiting for them. Yuuki parked her car and locked it, knowing that the school gates would be closed. She then went around back to get the luggage out, but was stopped by Hikaru.

"Allow me." He said, smiling lightly.

'Thanks!" She chirped. "Haruhi!" She cried at the sight of her friend. She went up and hugged her. Once the luggage was in the trunk they all got in. The seating goes as follows: Kyouya, Honey, Mori. Then Haruhi and Tamaki are on the side, and Yuuki is in between the twins. (On their request..)

"Why do I have to be between you two? I wanna sit with Haruhi." She pouted.

But, what if we get bored?" The two whined.

Yuuki sighed. This was going to be an interesting car ride…** Hello Everyone…I know, I've been gone for ages. =.= I've been massively busy trying to keep up with school, but here is another chapter. I'll be posting more, I promise. I'm having writers block though…Would anyone like to help me collaborate on this? I need help x.x**

**Shoot me a PM if you're interested**

**I know I said it was supposed to be a lockdown, but I got sick of the idea and so now they're going to the beach. I'll go back and change it, I'm just trying to get this out there before people get pissed. xD**

**ILY guys! :3 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyyyy guys. :D Wassup?! I told you I was back xD I shortened everything because I don't think this story is worthy of 15 chapters yet because it doesn't have much content. So yeah. I hope you enjoy itttt. :D**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Yuuki & Hannah: Except us, unfortunately.**

**Review. :3**

The car was full of chatter for an hour or so. It was a 7 hour drive to the nearest airport that would take them to the Bahamas. They were driving overnight, so they knew they couldn't stay up the whole night otherwise they wouldn't be able to survive the wonders of the airport.

"Let's watch a movie!" Honey yelled. He had been having sugar the whole time.

"Sure…what should we watch?" Haruhi asked.

"How about that movie_ Saw VI_. It looks scary. " Tamaki suggested, whilst watching Haruhi the hold time. She blushed under his gaze. Yuuki could feel Hikaru flinch beside her. She elbowed him lightly and he looked her way.

"Do we have to watch Saw? I'm not a horror movie type." Yuuki asked nervously.

"Aww come on! Don't be a baby!" Kaoru said, laughing.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a particular fan of guts spilling out of people's mouths." She explained, slightly annoyed.

"It'll be fun! Just watch it with us!" Honey replied. Yuuki was surprised he even liked these kind of movies.

"No thanks. But if anyone throws up, do it out the window." She replied. She looked through her bag she had brought with her and whipped out an iPod. With that, she turned it on and closed her eyes, leaning back. She must've drifted off because when she woke back up, Haruhi was practically in Tamaki's lap because she was so scared. Yuuki looked at the scene to see some sort of horrific contraption. She yelped, and winced visibly, cowering away.

"Hey, chill, it's only a movie!" Kaoru said, laughing a little.

She didn't respond, but whimpered a little. Then she realized that SHE was practically in Hikaru's lap. Scarlett practically flooded her face. "S-sorry!" She stammered, and then backed off, settling far back in her seat. However, he seemed not to notice, as he was watching Tamaki and Haruhi.

Very gently, she poked his shoulder. He whirled around, pretending to be oblivious.

She smirked slightly and went back to her iPod quickly. She started the music.

"Hey, share with me." She heard Hikaru say. Then, she felt him pluck an earphone out of her ear. "I need a distraction." He muttered.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked.

"You have movies on that little thing?"

"One, don't diss the iPod, and two, duh. You think I didn't know SOMEONE would want to watch a scary movie? I came prepared."

"Fine, fine." He muttered., sticking an earplug in. "I don't care what we watch, I just don't want to lose my lunch." He said annoyance buzzing around him.

"Okay, okay. Get your pants out of a wad." She said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to watch _Get Smart._"

"What's that?"

"Hey, you said you didn't care what we watched, so we're watching it." She said, shrugging.

They started the movie, and to her surprise, Hikaru laughed a lot during it. She smiled. _I'm glad he's not upset anymore._ Then she switched it on to music.

"I'm really tired." She muttered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Same…" Hikaru replied in the same sort of tone. Without even processing, she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt a pressure on her head, but couldn't think of it as she got lost in darkness…

"_Yuuki! Yuuki! Help us!" She heard her mother cry. They were in what looked like the shambles of a car, metal was twisted and mangled into what looked like a cage. Yuuki raced over. _

"_I'll help you, I can get you out!" She replied urgently. She tried to tear back the metal, but just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry..I'm not strong enough!" She stood "I'll go get help!" _

"_I-it's too late…Yuuki…" She heard her mother's voice grow weaker. The ball was compressing tigher and tighter, and then, it combusted, her parent's bodies exploding with it…_

When Yuuki woke up, she nearly screamed. She looked around to see that it was barely light out. She tried to breath deeply, but couldn't make herself. Tears cascaded down her face, and she sobbed into her hands silently.

"Hey…what's the commotion..?" She heard Hikaru mutter. He turned to look at her wearily. Then his focus sharpened. "Hey, are you crying?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She muttered soothingly through her tears.

"I don't have a pillow." He whined. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder again. "That's better…" He muttered. _He's probably still half dead at this point. _She thought to herself with a sigh. She looked at the clock. It was just now 5 AM. _I can't fall asleep again. I can't have that terrible nightmare again._ Her mother's screams were still fresh in her mind. She shuddered, but stayed there, eyes barely open. _I can do this._ She thought to herself.

When the rest of the host club woke up, it was just about 7. "I'm so tired!" Haruhi moaned.

Under her breath, Yuuki muttered "You have no idea." Haruhi looked up to her, and her eyes widened.

"Yuuki! Did you not sleep at all?! You have bags under your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"Rough night." Yuuki said stiffly.

"Wait. Why is your head on Hikaru's shoulder?" Honey asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Apparently I'm his pillow." She replied.

"Oh." They all collectively exclaimed.

She heard Hikaru mumble in his sleep, and he nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"Awww" Honey cooed.

"It is not AWW." Yuuki pouted.

Hikaru's eyes slowly opened, and he looked down to see what his head was on. He saw Yuuki. He felt embarrassment quickly rise, but put on his cool 'I don't care' act.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey." She replied. "You owe me, by the way. Your head isn't exactly a feather."

The blush made it's way on to his face, but nobody acted like they noticed.

They drove for another 30 minutes before they were at the airport. Yuuki found herself going cross eyed as she tried to keep herself awake. Everyone got out of the car to get their luggage, and as Yuuki was getting out she felt herself stumble. Hikaru grabbed her shoulder, steadying her.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Mmm…just a little tired…" She mumbled, faltering a little more.

"Come on, let's go Yuuki-chan!" Honey chirped, dragging her by the wrist. She shook herself awake, and followed him into the aiprport.

It was bustling as usual, as many people were running along to find their flights. Yuuki sighed. _This is gonna be a longgg day. _She thought to herself. They got their bags checked, and then made their way through security. This took a while because Kyouya had his laptop and Tamaki somehow believed that he could bring food through. The twins and Yuuki had already gotten through, so she wandered towards a bench and sat down. Her eyes drooped, and she felt herself slouch forward.

"Yuuki!!!" She heard the twins yell in front of her, but it was too late, because she had already slipped into the black. Then, the horrifying image of her mother and father in the metal woke her up and she felt herself recoil, whimpering. When she opened her eyes, she was on the floor. One of the twins was looking at her strangely, and she felt someone's arms holding her shoulders up.

"Hey, are you absolutely SURE you're feeling okay?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah. Just..tired…" She replied.

The rest of the trip through the airport was just plain stressful, and when they finally reached their gate, Yuuki slumped down in a seat and let her eyes slide closed. However the image appeared beneath her eyelids and her ears rung with her mother's screams. She bolted upright, gasping. Everyone looked at her strangely.

They had to wait for about 20 minutes for their flight, so Yuuki took this time to wake herself up a bit. Mori came and sat down beside her. She realized she hadn't ever really talked to him, so she took the opportunity.

"Hey Mori."

"Hey."

"Are you ready for the Bahama's?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!" She replied cheerfully. But then, she noticed he was looking at her. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" He asked, curiousity laced in his voice.

"Well..can you not tell the others? I really don't want to talk about it." She muttered. However, it was a bit too late for that, because the twins were already listening in. He nodded, though.

"Well, I had this nightmare that I was with my parents on the night that they died. But I was outside of the car, and when they crashed it kind of changed into this big metal sphere thing, that slowly crushed them until they…well they exploded. It was my fault. I couldn't get them out in time." She said softly.

"You must've gotten the metal contraption from Saw VI" He said.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "That's why I don't like horror movies."

"Well, you know there was nothing you could've done anyway." He said.

"I know that, but.." Her voice thickened a little, but before she could say anything, the P.A system came over saying that they were boarding. They all made their way towards the desk, check their tickets, and then went onto the plane. It turned out that Yuuki was with the twins. She forced them to give her the window seat, and Kaoru called dibs on the aisle seat, so Hikaru was stuck in the middle.

"I hate the middle." He whined.

"Now you know how I feel." She said, giving him a glare. They pretty quiet until everyone was boarded and the plan took off. Then, Hikaru said something that surprised Yuuki.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, just let us know, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, we've gotta watch each other's backs, Yuuki!" Kaoru chirped.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, but then she smiled. They must've heard her conversation. "You two were eavesdropping. I should've known."

"We couldn't help it..You sounded so miserable." Hikaru said, shrugging. "Mori-senpai is right, you couldn't have done anything anyways, you were over here."

She felt the lump come back to her throat, and her eyes watered. "I know, but I'm scared to fall asleep..what if I see that image again?"

"Then we'll all be here when you wake up!" Honey replied, from behind them. Everyone was looking at her with an encouraging smile…well except for Kyouya,who was pretending to be busy.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it." She said softly. "Now, Hikaru, I think you owe me something." She said as she yawned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"What?" He asked, but felt her head hit his shoulder.

She couldn't even get the first part of the sentence out, so all he heard was

"Pillow."

**x.x I know Chapter..uh…whatever this is (I'm confused since I mashed everything together xD) is short, but hey, I wanted to get some more content out to you guys. X3 More interesting stuff to come soon…and some dramaaaaa. Oh, and we're going to meet Hannah soon too! :D**

**Hannah: FINALLYYYYY :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Another author's note, I know.

But, I just wanted to let all of you know, my recent absence has been caused by a play. Opening night is in two days (ACK!) And I've been massively busy after school, so I really haven't had much free time.

I am currently rewriting the beginning, because I'm kind of starting to dislike it. More content will be coming soon, I promise. X_x


	11. Authors Note :D

Hello everyone! Now that it's summer, I have plenty of freetime, which means writing! Yayayayya. But anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something.

Would it completely throw you off if I made Yuki's parents undead? Like in the beginning, make them not die? I've found a little more of a plot twist that I'd like to explore, so I want to make them undead, if that's okay with you guys. Lemme know what you think! Review and let me know or send me PM'S

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCEEEE. :3 I love you guysss.


End file.
